


Jealous

by Demzill



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demzill/pseuds/Demzill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she meets Donna Noble, Rose Tyler is amazingly jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

The first time she meets Sarah-Jane Smith, Rose Tyler is not jealous at all.

She's worried, of course, because the Doctor doesn't _talk_ about Sarah-Jane, or any of his old companions, actually.

She knows they existed, that much is obvious by going through the wardrobes, but she knows absolutely _nothing_ about them.

Really, she know's absolutely _nothing_ about him.

* * *

The first time she meets Martha Jones, Rose Tyler is not jealous at all.

She's sympathetic, if anything, because Martha is so much like her when she first met him. She's amazed by him.

And, the only _real_ difference between the two, if she's perfectly honest with herself, is that Rose met him first, Rose had that.. that.. _thing_ with him first.

Really, her _thing_ with him could of happened with anyone.

* * *

The first time she meets Donna Noble, Rose Tyler is _amazingly_ jealous.

Not of Donna, though, she's not jealous of Donna's relationship with the Doctor, she's not jealous of the just mates, of the _molto bene!_ , of the need to impress.

She's jealous of the Doctor's relationship with Donna, she's jealous of the relationship assumptions, of the _watch it, spaceman!_ , of the want to be impressed.

Really, she wishes she knew this _fantastic_ woman.


End file.
